


Independent Love Song

by astorywithnoend



Series: homosexual the musical the series (oneshots) [3]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Derry Girls - Freeform, Multi, Prom, kourtney having an actual character arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astorywithnoend/pseuds/astorywithnoend
Summary: Nini and Kourtney have been planning their prom experience since they were kids. Would one of them breaking from the plan ruin their friendship? (Based on S2E5 of Derry Girls)
Relationships: Ashlyn Caswell/Kourtney, Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Series: homosexual the musical the series (oneshots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622812
Kudos: 18





	Independent Love Song

Nini and Kourtney had been planning their prom night since they were kids. They would wear matching dresses and go with all of their friends. The plan has been slightly adjusted since then, due to the fact Nini can’t take Ross Lynch to the prom, but it still stands and it has been the one thing Kourtney has been looking forward to for years.

The group of friends sat at their lunch table two weeks before prom. “I can’t believe the prom committee chose such a bad theme. What do we even wear to a 50s prom?” Ashlyn said.

“I heard there isn’t even a DJ, it’s just some of the guitar kids.” EJ added.

“I don’t feel so bad about missing now.” Gina said, “I have an event that night. Talent scouts are coming to a dance workshop and they recommend going every year you can.”

“I can’t believe you aren’t going to prom, though!” Kourtney said.

“Guess I’ll have to change my plans.” Ricky said, causing everyone to look at him. “I was going to ask you to be my prom date.”

Nini’s heart sunk a little when he said that. Was she not over Ricky? Maybe she can go with Ricky now that Gina’s not going. But, that doesn’t feel right.

“I’m sorry, Ricky. This dance workshop is just really important to me.”

Ashlyn piped in. “Hey, you could ask E-”

EJ cut her off. “Oh, look at the time, we should head to class!” He quickly packed up his stuff and left the cafeteria before people could tell him lunch doesn’t end for another ten minutes.

Nini mustered up her courage, “If you aren’t going with anyone, I can be your date.”

“Wouldn’t people get the wrong idea? We did date each other.” Ricky said, kindly.

“Let them. We need to prove that a guy and a girl can just be friends and nothing’s wrong with going to prom with your best friend.”

~~~~~

A couple days later, the gang went to the mall to get their prom outfits and to just hang out. Though she wasn’t going, Gina came along to help her friends. They all walked into Starbucks and saw a girl Nini was friends with years ago. “Oh my god.”

“What?” Gina asked.

“It’s Erin Joyce.” Nini explained. “I haven’t seen her since we broke it off.”

“You didn’t even date her.” Kourtney added, “You just kissed during spin the bottle and acted weirdly about it for the next two years.”

“I heard she’s dating that model Kerry Boyle now.” Ricky said. “Isn’t that her there?” He pointed to the girl that approached Erin with an iced coffee. They watched as their discussion got more intense.

“Guys, I think they’re breaking up.” Ashlyn said. They continued to watch as Kerry opened the iced coffee and poured it on Erin’s head. Erin was left to clean up the mess herself, if it wasn’t for Nini.

“Oh my god, hi! Do you need my help with this?” Nini grabbed some napkins and started cleaning Erin up.

“Uh, hi. I’m okay, I don’t need the help.” Erin tried to quickly dry the floor and get out of there, but Nini stopped her.

“Do you want to hang out again? I mean, now that Kerry’s out of the picture, and prom is next week.”

“Uh, are you asking me to go to prom with you?” Erin asked with a slight chuckle.

The group all looked from where they were looking at Nini to see Ricky’s reaction. Except for Gina, who kept her eyes on Nini. Nini paused a second. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

“Sure.” Erin started to leave. “I’ll swing by your place around 8.”

Nini went back to the group. “I’m sorry, Ricky.”

“It’s fine.” Ricky said, stirring his coffee.

“Are you sure about that?”

“I said it’s fine. I’m happy for you”

Ashlyn elbowed EJ, causing everyone to look at him when he yelped in pain. “Ricky, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the prom with me? I get it if you don’t, especially because you’ve already been turned down twice and-”

Ricky got up and walked over to EJ. “I’d love to, actually.” Ricky awkwardly hugged EJ as their friends all applauded. Nini felt horrible about abandoning Ricky, but at least he got a date out of it.

They moved on to get their outfits. Kourtney walked over to Nini with two matching dresses in their respective sizes. “Look! These are perfect!” They were big blue dresses, almost Cinderella like.

“Oh my god, they are!” Nini looked at the dress she had already picked out. “I was thinking of wearing this one actually.” It was a very tight mermaid cut dress that didn’t look at all comfortable.

“Okay, I don’t think that comes in my size though. This is the petite section.”

“I just wanted to wear a dress I think Erin would like.”

“Are you seriously bailing on this? We’ve been looking forward to this for years!”

“You’ve been looking forward to this for years. There’s a difference.” Nini put her hand on Kourtney’s arm. “When you fall in love, you’ll understand.”

“Excuse me?” She pushed Nini’s hand off of her. “I’ve been dating Ashlyn for the past four months and you’ve been such a bad friend you haven’t noticed. I’m done with trying to be your friend when you won’t try back.” Kourtney left the dress in Nini’s size on the rack and went to try the other on.

~~~~~

The night of prom, Nini decided to not go with her friends and to instead wait for Erin to get to her house alone. Her moms were there to send her off and Nini had just finished getting ready. “What do you think?”

“It’s- different.” Dana said.

“What do you mean?”

“It doesn’t seem that comfortable on you, dear.” Carol added.

“Beauty is pain, momma C!” Nini tried her best to sit at the table naturally. “Now we wait.” Nini took out her phone and saw everyone posting stories of them at prom. Ricky and EJ dancing together, Carlos and Seb trying to get last minute votes for prom royalty, and finally, Ashlyn and Kourtney, who was still wearing the dress she picked out. Nini put her phone down and tried to think about other things, but she couldn’t. She should have been a better friend. She should be there with Ricky, wearing that matching dress, and being a good friend, instead of standing them up for a date who should be here any minute.

But, that minute never came. Over half an hour had passed and Erin wasn’t there. Carol and Dana went off to talk about something and when they came back, Nini got up. “She isn’t coming, moms.”

“Don’t give up hope, darling.” Carol said.

“I should get changed, this dress is way too tight.” Nini walked out of the kitchen and started heading towards the stairs as she heard someone ring the doorbell. She quickly dried her tears and opened the door.

“Your moms called me.” Gina said, wearing her dance clothes still.

“But what about the workshop?”

“There will be other years. There’s only one prom where I can go with you.”

Nini smiled and grabbed her bag. “Can we stop somewhere on the way, though?”

~~~~~

The night of prom had been going great so far. Everyone had been having the time of their lives, except for Kourtney. She had the most gorgeous date and she was having so much fun, but she missed Nini. 

The song changed and Kourtney saw Nini and Gina walk in, Gina wearing a black suit and Nini wearing the dress Kourtney was wearing. They both walked over to their friends. “Hi.” Nini said, shyly.

“Oh, don’t tell me, Erin stood you up.” Ashlyn said.

“Yeah.” Nini responded, even quieter.

“I’m sorry, Nini.” Ricky said.

“No, I’m sorry. I’ve been a horrible friend. I stood all of you up, I broke my promise with Ricky, and most importantly, I broke my promise with Kourtney. I should have been a better friend. I should have listened all of those times you would ramble about how cute Ashlyn is and how fun hanging out with her was and I really should have gotten the hint that you’re together.”

Kourtney stayed silent for a minute. She eventually got up and hugged Nini. “I’ve missed you, Neens.” They part and Kourtney fans herself, trying not to cry. “Well, let’s get this party started, y’all!”

The group all headed to the dance floor, but Nini stopped Gina before following. “Thank you for going with me. I’m definitely not worth missing your dance thing for.”

“You’re worth everything to me, Nini.” The song playing turned into a slow song. “May I have this dance?”

_You could say this was an independent love song_

_It's nothing like to us what love meant to them_

_But, that's not to say the love we have isn't big or that strong_

_I'm doing it a different way_

_I'm doing it a different way_

_You might say this is another boring love song_

_To be together and forever be true_

_And so today it's much the same as it was then_

_I'm doing it a different way_

_I'm doing it a different way_

_I'll show you how to take me_

_Go down go down_

_And I'll show you how to turn me_

_Right on right on_

_And I'll show you how to touch me_

_Right on right on right on_

_Right on right on right on_

Nini looked at Gina as the song ended and kissed her on the cheek. This really was the prom she’d dreamed of for all those years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to hear that song in context, here's the scene from the show. I really recommend this show. https://youtu.be/cBqYt9xKoIA?t=41
> 
> Btw I have a twitter now, so follow it if you want more writing from me @sebloswithnoend


End file.
